1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electric receptacle, especially to an electric receptacle module with a remote control device and a power outlet device.
2. Description of Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional electric receptacle apparatus with timer function. The electric receptacle apparatus 1 comprises a body 10 and a timer 12, wherein the timer 12 is disposed on the body 10, and the timer 12 can be a mechanical countdown timer. A user can set a countdown time by a turntable disposed on the timer 12 for controlling the electric receptacle apparatus 1 to supply a power for a period of time, so as to save the power consumption of an electrical device plugged into the electric receptacle apparatus 1.
However, for considering a cable distribution and an aesthetic appearance of circumstances, the electric receptacle apparatus 1 is positioned behind the electrical device or hidden under a desk. The user needs to move the electrical device or squat down before operating the timer 12. Therefore, it is inconvenient to operate the conventional electric receptacle apparatus with timer function.